In capacitor monitoring or measuring types of circuits it has been common to use capacitor bridges typically having four legs. A four-legged type of bridge normally is fed with power across two legs and an output is differentially measured across the other two legs. In this type of a bridge, particularly one that utilizes capacitive elements in the bridge circuit, the nulling of the bridge or the measuring of a capacitive element causes an interaction which in turn normally requires trimming or adjustment of more than one element.